


I'm Reading Here

by TaleasOldasTimeandSpace



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Mostly Crack, butterfly bog, marianne is scary, shamelessly butchers lord of the rings quotes for my own evil ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleasOldasTimeandSpace/pseuds/TaleasOldasTimeandSpace
Summary: Roland has interrupted Marianne's book for the last time





	

Roland was hitting on Marianne.

Again.

His words registered as white noise rather than coherent sentences, both because she had heard them too many times to count, and because she was concentrating on her book.

Seriously, wasn’t it her constitutional right to sit in a coffee shop and read The Return of the King without getting harassed by an ex-boyfriend?

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Bog shifting restlessly, probably struggling with the desire to punch Roland in the nose and need to let her fight her own battles.  She sighed, knowing this would get ugly if she didn’t do something about it.

Without looking up from her book, she said, ‘Begone, foul dwimmerlaik!  I would rather be born to the houses of lamentation beyond all darkness than ever go out with you again.  Begone!’  Raising her head, she looked him dead in the eye.  ‘I will smite you if you touch me.’

Roland paled and backed slowly to the door, fumbling with it in his attempt to escape.  Marianne watched him darkly until he disappeared around the corner of the building.  With a smirk, she returned her attention to her book.

She read another page, feeling Bog’s eyes on her the whole time.  Finally, she looked up again.  ‘What?’

‘Marry me,’ he sighed, a goofy grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this count as a drabble? *shrugs* I dunno.
> 
> I've started listening to lectures on LOTR at work, and when they got to the part about Eowyn facing off against the Witchking, I couldn't help thinking it would make a great line to shut down an unwanted suitor. And then I pictured Marianne saying it to Roland. Hence.
> 
> Come say hi [tumblr](https://taleasoldastime-andspace.tumblr.com)! I promise I won't call you a dwimmerlaik.


End file.
